Amplifier systems can be implemented in a variety of circuit applications to increase or decrease an amplitude of a voltage. A typical amplifier system can receive an input voltage and adjust the amplitude of the input voltage to generate an output voltage that is an amplified version (e.g., increased or decreased amplitude) of the input voltage. Amplifier systems can be designed to react to slew conditions during which the input voltage can rapidly increase or decrease, such that the amplifier can provide substantially similar increases or decreases to the amplitude of the respective output voltage. However, high slew-rates in the input voltage can cause the amplifier system to exhibit a thermal tail, such as in a differential voltage amplifier system based on a mismatched temperature gradient in a set of input transistors, which could incur deleterious effects on precision. Furthermore, device saturation in the transistor devices of the amplifier system can occur in response to a high slew of the input voltage, which can result in additional performance problems associated with the amplifier system.